The invention is directed to a fully integrated trigger mechanism which provides the functions of latching the speed of the engine at a predetermined speed, returning the engine to its idle speed when the trigger is depressed, and stopping the engine when the latch means is depressed. The forgoing integrated functions are performed using a cam equipped latch mechanism.
The number of trigger mechanisms for engines are numerous and varied in their designs and operation. Most do not perform all of the functions specified above. Where the speed can be varied by actuating a trigger an accompanying latch provides only a few, 1-3, discrete positions. Additionally, there is no known trigger mechanism which utilizes the latch to control the idle speed, maintain a desired speed and also shut down the engine.
It will become obvious that the trigger mechanism described in this application can be used in many applications. For this discussion however the trigger mechanism will be described in connection with a gasoline engine driven blower-vacuum unit.